


Stuck In The Spider's Web

by komuxi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding Kink, Canon Universe, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Degrading kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Humiliation, Im warning you, Kinks, Lazy Mornings, Light BDSM, Many Kinks, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Raw Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Smut, This is dirty, chrollo just wanted to ask for consent, mentioned rape but like for a split second, smut practice, sorry - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: You had become curious about the Phantom Troupe's leader and decided to research about them.Little did you know,heknew all about you.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	Stuck In The Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> just a little practice in writing smut for an upcoming chapter in my fic 'Nights to Remember',,, with self-indulgent. enjoy!

You groaned, dropping your head on the desk.

48 hours of endless research only gave you one page of information- only one percent of it being of the person you were actually looking for. And that was about his supposed gender and name. Nothing more, nothing less.

With a sigh, you sat up and stretched your arms. Maybe if you ordered some pizza, your mind could be at ease for a bit. After dialing the restaurant and ordering a pizza with extra cheese, thick crust, and for it to be covered in pepperonis, you hopped inside the shower. You could take your time, as it would apparently take an hour or two for the food to get to your apartment. 

You'd hum as the warm water covered your body, the strawberry-scented bubbles across the water making it impossible for you to see through. It had been a long time since you had decided to treat yourself to a nice and warm bath. Candles decorated the interior of your bathroom, making the aura of the place all the more cozy and welcoming. How you wished you had a partner to enjoy it with... For five years you have been single, and it seemed as if your own set of hands were the only things able to please you. You _could_ just spend a one-night-stand with someone, but it always made you sad when you woke up and didn't have someone to cuddle; no one to kiss and no one to melt into. That was why you promised to stay by yourself. Until you found a partner for life, you wouldn't be sleeping with anybody.

Your fingers ran over your hair, getting rid of any knots. Ah, this definitely felt nice...  
A warm bathtub with the scent of vanilla and strawberries. It was all just perfect.

After you finally climbed out and wrapped a robe around yourself, you walked out to get a comfy set of pajamas. However, you stopped dead in your tracks as you felt two pairs of eyes pierce through your body. With the darkness around the room, it was impossible to see if someone was inside.

_"Always use Gyo if you feel something is off!"_ Your master's words echoed through your mind, causing you to focus gyo on your eyes and look around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Were you being watched from the outside, then? Perhaps you were, which made you close the blinds and windows to your room. Thankfully, the apartment you were in was rather small and was on the second-to-last floor. It only consisted of three rooms; a bathroom, bedroom, and a kitchen that only held a table and couch with a TV in front. But, it had been what you asked for. You didn't have anyone over, so there was no need to have extra rooms or bigger anything.

Changing into a matching set of fuzzy pants that clung to your hips and a thick sweater that still hugged your figure, you jumped into the sofa and turned on the TV. Your stomach would grumble, and just as you checked your watch, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, finally!" You smiled, standing up immediately and running towards the door, opening it.

"How much was it again? I didn't quite get what-"

Oh, _fuck._

"That's 2,644 Yen, Miss." The man would say with a smile, tilting his head to the side.

As if you weren't just staring into his gorgeous frame, you turned around and left the door open to get the money. Before you could turn around and hand over the money though, a box was set on the kitchen counter and two arms would trap you in place.

"I'm glad we finally met, [Name]." A voice whispered into your ear, making you jump and try to slap the living hell out of the man. His hand wrapped around your wrist before you could even do so much as touch him.

"No need to be so aggressive now." He cooed, the hum on the back of his throat making you nearly melt into his touch. You jumped back to reality, though.

"Get off me, you creep!" You budged, trying to move away from the caging of his arms.

"I think _you're_ the one who's the creep here, [Name]." The man rose a brow, flushing his body a tiny bit closer to yours. "After all, you've been trying to figure out who the leader of the Phantom Troupe is, no?" He continued and you _froze._

Was this _the_ Chrollo Lucilfer?  
The man you had been trying to discover for so long?  
Were you dreaming?! This guy was young, attractive, and fit. Maybe not a gentleman... but most certainly eye-catching.

"You're... him?" You questioned, relaxing your muscles and easing the tension between the two of you.

"While I never reveal my identity, I am. And you have managed to catch my attention." Chrollo smiled, letting go of your wrist but still keeping you in place. "Not to mention, your Nen is quite impressive." He added, making your cheeks glow a faded pink.

You couldn't deny it, though. You were a manipulator, and so long as you wrote something as small as a dot on someone's skin, you could control whatever they did if you wrote what you desired in your book. Both the pen and book are, of course, created by your Nen, but it doesn't take long to make. Apart from that, you were also a Beast Hunter. Whilst it didn't really fit your fighting skills, fauna had always been something interesting to explore. Animals had always grown a huge liking to you, as well. Could you consider yourself a Blacklist Hunter? Kind of.

Actually, you could even be an all-type hunter (if that was even a thing). You always used your Nen to have people bring you certain items you wished for, and they'd do the impossible to get them. However, you weren't cold-hearted and always made sure to script for them to be safe on their journey. Alas, you also did other things that fit into the category of other hunter types.

"Thank you for that but- I must ask you to leave." You chuckled with worry, afraid that he might kill you for revealing his identity. "I promise I won't tell anyone, so you don't-"

Suddenly, a pair of lips collided with yours. It was gentle at first but took little to no time to become rougher and quicker by the second. You tried to push the man back, but soon your touch starved-self would dwell in the feeling and let your hormones go crazy. So much for keeping that promise to yourself of not sleeping with anybody...

The door to your apartment suddenly slammed shut and the faint click of a lock doing its job followed soon after. But you were far too hot and bothered to really even care. Your arms were wrapped around Chrollo's neck and you were rested against the kitchen counter- pizza now cold. His fingers would grasp and dive into your curves and thighs, making you jump and let out unholy noises.

His mouth would then quickly slide down to your neck, leaving all sorts of dark bruises on your skin. You could only moan and try to repeat the action, dragging your lips over to the lower part of his jaw and sucking gently on it. Yet again, he'd take you by surprise when he suddenly lifted you and began carrying you to your room. How he knew where it was would remain a mystery.

"While I am a murderer, I am no rapist." He muttered as he laid you down on the warmth of your bed, letting you catch your breath for a moment. "You're sure you don't mind me fucking you raw?" He continued, paying no mind to his explicit words and admiring how your face would flush a deep, crimson red. 

"You believe I'd let you make out with me and not want to sleep with you?" You grinned- sass on your voice. "So long as you don't leave me in the morning, I say yes." Your hands traveled up his shoulders, lingering for a moment before taking his coat off and throwing it on the ground. His tie would be to follow, but he beat you to it and wrapped it around your wrists. _Hah._

"I am interested in your kinks. Which are they, [Name]?" Chrollo asked, keeping his other hand busy as it began to effortlessly rip up your shirt. You would've complained as it had been an expensive one, but all that was in your mind at the moment were other things.

"I don't have any kinks." You lied, looking off to the side as your bare chest was exposed to him. Nobody went to sleep with a bra, after all.

A mix of a moan and groan was ripped away from your throat, however, as two fingers pinched your nipple.  
"Liar." The man purred, letting his lips fall to your stomach as they would slowly kiss their way up to your right breast.

"Fine! I do have them! A bunch, at that!" You whined, rutting your clothed clit against his thigh to get some friction going. Of course, he stopped you from doing so.

"Which are...?" Chrollo asked and let go of your wrists. Not like you could move them, though, as he had tied them to the headboard. His right hand still kept you from moving your legs, whilst the other kept itself busy as it crept its way down your cunt. But it just stayed there, like a big tease.

"Degrading, I guess... uh..." You'd answer, voice as low as humanely possible.

"Good... What else?" He flushed his hips towards your core, making you whine once more.

"Humiliation, and...- augh! You're putting me in such a- hmm!"

"So you're a whore?" Chrollo murmured, the pads of his fingers caressing your folds but clearly showing no interest in doing anything more.

You only looked off to the side in a whimper, hands balling up into fists at the lack of touch.

Lips connected to the bottom of your neck, trailing down to your breasts soon after. Chrollo's tongue swept over your nipple, making you squirm and jump. Both his hands now had full control of your legs as he separated them even more and adjusted himself in between. You could only let out mewls and moans as he switched between sucking on both your breasts, trying your hardest to move your bottom, and to no avail, of course. 

Following your movements, he flushed his crotch on your covered clit as he sucked on your hips and left dark bruises. _Fuck,_ it had been so long since you've felt such pleasure. With that said, the faintly familiar bubbling warmth at the top of your stomach and pussy, along with the flushing of your chest was enough to let the dam break and you'd come with a scream, breathing heavily.

Chrollo purred as he held your legs up and moved backward, lowering himself to remove your panties and view your cunt.

"Didn't think you'd be the type to cum untouched." He cooed, lapping up your juices with his tongue before moving up to where your clit was. Considering you were still ever-so sensitive from your high, you crushed his skull with your thighs.

But what was it that you wanted? Did you want him to stop or continue? It was overwhelmingly addictive.

"Fuck..." Chrollo moaned, pushing your legs even further upwards to get a better angle. You continued squeezing his head as his tongue went in and out of you, letting out a moan yourself as a finger slipped inside your pussy.

"Don't cum yet again, darlin'. We haven't gotten to the good part." Chrollo panted as he felt your legs shake, a sign that you were about to near your orgasm once again.

You whined and pushed yourself against him even more, not listening to his directions.  
But, the warmth was ripped out from you as he sat up and looked down at you.

Chrollo would unzip his pants, slowly. You were tempted to undo them yourself and get it over with (not like you could), but his other hand was rested on your stomach, drawing circular motions on it. "Be patient, now." He uttered out, a smile on his face. The moonlight that entered through your windows let you admire his features properly. White- milky skin, big and gray eyes, perfect eyebrows, defined jawline, taut muscles, slim waist, and big thighs made him look like a true greek god.

"Take a picture while you're at it." He chuckled, leaning himself down once he was fully unclothed. His lips tenderly pressed against your cheek as he lined himself on your slit and snapped his hips forward. The stretch made your toes curl up in pain, a groan erupting from your throat as well. A warm hand removed the tears that rolled down your cheek.

Was this actually Chrollo?  
You had expected for him to be rough from the start and care less about your pleasure. But no- he was clearly the complete opposite. He let you adjust to his (rather long and big) size, finally moving once you relaxed.

"That's a good girl." He would grunt as he'd begin to move at a rougher pace, hand holding onto the headboard as the other stimulated your clit in slow motions. Relief washed over you as the tie that had been holding your wrists in place was let go. Immediately, you held his face in your hands and smudged your lips together, moaning loudly.

Chrollo's movements began to get quicker and his tongue would enter your mouth before he let himself down to suck on your neck. All you could do was mewl and scratch his back as he began to hit the upmost sensitive places both inside, and outside of you. His hands would then hold the bottom of your thighs and push you to the headboard, allowing him to reach even deeper places than before.

The position let you admire his face as his nose was scrunched up, brows furrowed, and cheeks pink. It wasn't any different from yours, though. Your hands clawed at his chest and you had no intention to keep your noises down. Clearly, he didn't mind it.

"Fuck. You feel so good, you know that?" Chrollo grunted and leaned himself to whisper in your ear. You only moaned at the praise, clenching your walls on his cock. "Such a little whore for me. So wet and noisy." He continued his words, removing a hand from the bottom of your thigh and using it to rub circles on your clit. You immediately tensed up and mewled, throwing your head back and arching your back. 

"I'm close!" You shuddered, trying to keep your legs stable as they shook.  
There it was; that feeling of overwhelming warmth and sexual fantasy all over, but now with a cock buried deep inside of you.

Chrollo nodded and mouthed a 'me too' before attempting to remove himself. You stopped him, though, and kept him close- flushing your chest with his.

"You want me to come inside, darlin'?" He cooed, breathing heavily. His hair was now stuck to his forehead thanks to the sweat that had built up.

You nodded as you bit your lip, moaning as he moved the two of you into another position and you were now riding him as he sat.

"Want my kids? Want me to breed you like the slut you are?" Chrollo breathed out, biting your neck gently and sucking it again. "Hell, I'll stuff you so much it leaks out. Leave my cum deep inside of you." He continued his explicit words, grabbing your hips to move you up and down in a rough manner.

"Would you like that, dear? Have your womb filled to the brim with my seed?" He teased and you only nodded with a whine, biting your lip as he leaned his face down to suck on your breasts. His hand traveled to your stomach, where a large bulge was visible.

"I'd like that, too." Chrollo grinned, gently pressing onto your womb from the outside before he moaned as he came. You followed as well, legs feeling like jelly and body falling forward. Your toes curled as you felt his cum paint your walls, keening at the feeling. 

After a few minutes, he placed you down on the mattress with care and pulled out slowly. You were about to complain as he suddenly left your line of sight, but a chest pressed against your back let you rest with ease.

\----------------------------- 

Sunlight pricked at your skin in the morning. It was warm, but there was still another piece missing.  
 _Chrollo._

Oh. Why were you even sad? It was obvious he was just using you for a one-night stand and had planned to leave. Regardless of gender, everyone who slept with you ended up leaving. But, it still hurt. Were you that... boring? Did you look like a woman whose only purpose in life was to please others in a sexual manner?

The door opened.

"Sorry for suddenly leaving. I had to take a call and make you breakfast." Chrollo entered the room, a wooden tray with two plates and coffee cups on the palms of his hands.

You blinked; once- then twice. You weren't dreaming, right?

"I apologize once more, you probably find it weird that I-" The thief bowed and turned around, nearly leaving before you sat up and ran to him.

"No! Do stay, please!" You'd beg, clutching a robe he was wearing tightly. He only looked down and smiled at you, giving you a peck on the forehead.

"Will do, darlin'." Chrollo shut the door with his foot and set the tray on top of the small coffee table that was on the balcony outside. Conveniently, it had two chairs.

Thankfully, the atmosphere around both of you wasn't awkward or tense. His aura remained calm and loving, with no signs of a threat.

"I..." You began, taking a sip from your coffee before putting it down on the table. Chrollo perked up at the sound of your voice.

"... wanted to thank you for not leaving. It seems that everybody I end up having sex with leaves me in the morning." You continued, looking off into the distance and admiring the view your building offered. It was in front of a mountain, and a small rivel trailed down from the very top of it. A pretty shrine on the bottom- barely visible, but there.

"Although it is expected for people to leave, it still hurts, you know? My last partner cheated on me and I craved a loving touch." You took a bite from a piece of bread before looking at Chrollo, whose eyes were in a bit of a shock. "Considering sex is supposed to be 'loving', I chose to do that. But in the end, it only hurt me more." You chuckled softly, taking another sip from your coffee.

"There's no need to thank me. Those who left you didn't see what I got to." Chrollo threw you a smile, pink on his cheeks. "Would you care to join me for some tea tomorrow? I know a library we can settle in." He'd suggest, resting his hand on the table with his palm looking up. You took it on your own and squeezed it.

"I'd love to." You'd grin, a warm flutter in your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut,,, lmao. feedback is v much appreciated! ill probs write a continuation :)


End file.
